Operation: SEA
by stripess
Summary: Numbuhs 2,3,4 and 5 take a trip to Hawaii and stay with 30c at the KND base there. As guessed 30c and 4 will fight over Numbuh 3. Sand Crabs can be evil... that's why I got a hermit crab. I fixed chaptuh one... the author's notes were WAY too long.
1. A trip to the beach

Strange Events 'Appen  
  
I still wasn't sure about my last story so I might continue it later. Anyways I like this one better. Just so you know 'appen is happen.  
  
Claimer; I own the KND  
  
Souppy: No you don't.  
  
; You ruin all the fun, you know that? I really don't own the KND ;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Kids Next door were on their way to the beach. As usual, Numbuh One stayed at the tree house.  
  
Numbuh Four was gazing at Numbuh Three who was jumping up and down while looking out the window.  
  
Numbuh Two was piloting the craft, while Numbuh Five was taking a nap... she didn't like flying very much.  
  
Awhile later they finally reached the beach (Hey I'm a poet and I don't know it! Sorry, that was awful), everyone got out and started to play. Everyone was in their normal swimsuits, but this time Numbuh Three decided not to wear her swim cap.  
  
Numbuh Three buried Numbuh Four in the sand, even though he didn't ask to be buried, and walked off to build a sandcastle. Numbuh Two and Five were splashing each other in the ocean.  
  
"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya. Buried in the sand. Nya, nya, nya, nya, na! Buried in the sand!" Numbuh four sang. Suddenly a huge wave came up. Poor Numbuh Four (Poet!) didn't notice it. It swept him into the deep area of the ocean. There was nothing he could do. If he knew he was going to get pulled under he would have worn his water-wingies.  
  
...............  
  
Numbuh three walked by to se a drowning Numbuh Four. Numbuh three gasped in horror. "Numbuh Four!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What do I do, what do I do, what do I dooo?" She paced too worried to think.  
  
Numbuh three wondered if he would be there... after all he was probably the only one who could save him... 'No.' she thought 'he couldn't possibly be here.' Suddenly she heard someone call out her name. She turned and looked. 'It is him!' She thought happily. "Listen I need you're help!" She asked with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
..................  
  
Numbuh Four was slowly going under the water. 'Ah... ah... never told Numbuh Three how ah felt about her and it's too late.' he thought closing his eyes as he went deeper and deeper underwater. Suddenly he opened his eyes. The saltwater was stinging his eyes and the sun was shining above the water brightly so he could only make a silhouetted hand grabbing his and dragging him up. Shortly after, he fainted  
  
.....................  
  
"Uuuuh..." moaned Numbuh Four. He opened his still stinging eyes to see a happy Numbuh Three.  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake!" She said "I was so worried!"  
  
He felt himself blush lightly. "Thanks for savin' me Numbuh Three. Ah thought ah was a goner!"  
  
Numbuh Three looked confused. "But I didn't save you!" She said still baffled.  
  
Numbuh Four, now just as confused as she was, curiously asked "Then who did?"  
  
"I did." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Numbuh Four turned around to see...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
3- Well who was it?  
  
Mr. Huggikins.  
  
3- Really?  
  
No. Anyways, please review. Kind suggestions are welcome, but NO FLAMES! I hope this version of chapter 1 is better than the last. 


	2. Wot's he doin' here?

Hee, hee. I just saw the new KND eppie, and thought they both were great... "If eye crust is the topping then what's the filling? (Fanny sneezes)" Fine, I decided to continue for one reason... Oh, I might continue Why Me... I didn't think I would continue, but more people than expected reviewed.  
  
Souppy: Right...  
  
Sorry I haven't updated much. I've been busy...  
  
Souppy: With what?  
  
.:Looks at Souppy:. That's available on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know.  
  
Oh, just so's ya knows I don't own the KND.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Strange  
  
Events  
  
'Appen  
  
...............  
  
"I did." Said a familiar voice. Wally turned around to see...  
  
"THIRTY-C?!" (Author's Note: Bet ya were expecting Sandy, right?)  
  
"Yep! Aren't you glad he happened to be here?" Kuki said smiling.  
  
"Well, wot's he doin' 'ere?" Wally said, starting to get a little angry. He hated 30c, for more that one  
  
"Numbuh Four! Don't you remember? This time we're going to the beach in Hawaii?" Numbuh Three said, still smiling.  
  
"Why in Hawaii? Why not the old beach we normally go to?" Wally said, very confused.  
  
"'Cause sillyhead, that kid Sandy, I hear, has been searching for me!" She said, now a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh yeah... Ah forgot 'bout him." Wally said remembering the past times with Sandy... he hated Sandy, although he couldn't tell who he hated more; Sandy or 30c.  
  
"Anyways, Numbuh One said we could stay at the base in Hawaii for a while... since this is our week off."  
  
"It would be a pleasure if you decided to stay." Numbuh 30c said to Numbuh Four.  
  
"Pweease! Numbuh Two and 5 said yes!"  
  
Wally was deep in thought. "Hmm... Ah guess ah'll stay."  
  
"Yayyy!" Shouted an excited Kuki.  
  
"Numbuh Three!"  
  
"Yes Numbuh Five?"  
  
"Numbuh Five needs some help getting back on Numbuh two!"  
  
"Okie doike Numbuh Five!" Numbuh three said walking out of earshot.  
  
"I see. That Numbuh Three still is cute." 30c said.  
  
Numbuh Four just grumbled.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you 'saw her first'?"  
  
"Wot?! How'd ya... that's not......... so am ah that obvious?"  
  
"Not to me."  
  
"Then how'd ya figure out?"  
  
"Because you just told me."  
  
"Crud..... well ya bettuh not tell anyone... or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" 30c replied with a smile  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please NO FLAMES! It puts me on writers block and makes me miserable... If you are wondering why not Sandy instead of 30c... I'll tell you next time.  
  
Review if you would like... although I'd prefer if you'd review kindly... It means a lot to me... I might even put my website on my profile if I boost my self-confidence. 


	3. Sand Crabs plus Hoagie equals Bad!

Okay, here is why it wasn't Sandy... basically because I really didn't like the end of K.A.S.T.L.E. I mean 3/Sandy is like, my second favorite couple (Favorite 3/4)! Well anyways, Sandy was my third favorite character. And 30c was maybe my fourth so I decided to put him in instead. So there you have it, I don't own the KND.  
  
Souppy: Good thing, too.  
  
Shyaddup! Millions of 3/4 fluff episodes would be a good thing!  
  
Souppy: ;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Strange  
  
Events  
  
'Appen  
  
"Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" Numbuh Two shouted, using his hands to cover his eyes against the saltwater splashes (Author's Note: Why does he have to cover his eyes? He has goggles!) from Numbuhs 3 and 5.  
  
"But Numbuh One isn't here!" Numbuh three giggled.  
  
"That's not what I mean! I mean- OUCH!"  
  
It had seemed that a sand crab ad found Numbuh Two's heel.  
  
"YEEEOOOW!" He started hopping all over the place.  
  
"OW, OW, OW, OWWW!!!" The girls were finding enjoyment in this now, they had stopped splashing him to watch, and now were laughing so hard, Numbuhs 4 and 30c came over.  
  
"Wot 'appened?" Numbuh Four asked.  
  
"I dunno... but what ever it is it's FUNNY!"  
  
"Numbuh Five, thinks a sand crab attacked him, but it's still funny."  
  
"Are you crazy? He could get hurt and-" Before Numbuh Four (poet! sorry) could finish what he was saying, 1) he got interrupted by me and 2) a sand crab, attacked, Numbuh Two had come crashing into him, knocking both of them into... the sand crab pit.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" They both screamed. They were covered from head to toe in sand crabs.  
  
"Maybe I should help Numbuh Four..." Numbuh Three said.  
  
"Nah, I don't think he'll get too hurt." 30c said reassuringly, "Want a mango soda?" he asked Numbuhs Three and Five.  
  
"Sure!" They both said. He handed them sodas. And the three of them sat on beach chairs while watching as they tried to get the crabs off.  
  
"Elp!" Wally yelped. Wally had tried pulling on one, but when he pulled on the crab, his skin got pulled, too causing him more pain.  
  
"I really think we should help him!" said a worried Numbuh Three.  
  
"Okay, leave it to me." 30c said. He poured hot liquid over the crabs, causing them to let go.  
  
Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two were covered in red marks from where the sand crabs bit them.  
  
"Why didn't ya 'elp us sooner!"  
  
Numbuh Three blushed "'Cause we were having too much fun."  
  
"Doin WHAT?" They both asked impatiently.  
  
"Watchin' you two fools dance around the beach." Numbuh Five said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, we can watch it again, if we'd like." Numbuh 30c said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Did you get al this, Numbuh Five?"  
  
Numbuh Five held up a video camera... she had recorded the whole thing, and was about to torment them for eternity "Yep! That was a good idea to record it all, and torment them for eternity, 30c."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Who are you calling little?" 30c said with a smirk.  
  
"Grr... you are so-"  
  
"Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three said. "30c saved you from those sand crabs AND from drowning. You should be thankful!"  
  
"Oh yeah." He grumbled 'I hate it when she does that!' He thought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And please review, 'cause it boosts my self-confidence... and that would be a good thing, 'cause I'm very shy. NO FLAMES 'cause that makes me miserable for like, the rest of the week. Oh and thank you kosumi, you inspired me to write the next chapter. If I really like a review I get, I might respond to it in the next chapter... If I remember! Ha! Just kidding. Oh and my FanFic, Redstone, I trashed the idea of it... so I might continue it, but with a new title, and summary . 


End file.
